


not alone

by flowersbloomingg (thisisberkk)



Series: imaginings for ff7r [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Budding Love, Campfires, Cosmo Canyon (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Final Fantasy VII Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/flowersbloomingg
Summary: At Cosmo Canyon, after learning about the Cetra and the Promised Land, Aerith seems distressed. Cloud speaks with her at the Cosmo Candle.----(An imagining of how the Cosmo Candle scene will look in Final Fantasy VII Remake)
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: imaginings for ff7r [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	not alone

**Author's Note:**

> ah, here it is! i've finally finished the cosmo candle fic lol
> 
> it's shorter than the others, but i still think it's sweet. i really am looking forward to seeing this in part 2. that scene in the collapsed expressway was such a lil tease for cosmo candle lol 
> 
> i would've had this up sooner, but i finished the roughest of rough drafts for the "advent children if aerith lives and the strife family lives on a farm/cottagecore" fic. it's 30,000 words right now and still needs A LOT more editing. i'd like to post the "how denzel is adopted" fic first, and then i'd post that one.
> 
> and i am starting to write a multishot as well...it's an au, and i'm REALLY excited to start writing it and posting it. i think it's going to be really intersting lol
> 
> as for these fics, there's one more that i definitely want to write - the prediction cait sith gives at the Temple of the Ancients about Cloud and Aerith being perfect for each other lol that one is DEFINITELY going to be a lot shorter, but I still think it'd be interesting to write.
> 
> anyway - enough from me! enjoy the fic!

The smell of smoke fills Cloud’s nostrils as he, Aerith, and Barret step out of the observatory. Just below them was the bonfire – or “Cosmo Candle”, as the citizens of the village seemed to refer to it as. It was blazing brightly, the rest of their group gathered around it, seated on logs with drinks in their hands as they decompressed from the day.

Aerith let out a shaky breath, and she wrapped her arms around herself. “I…I’m going to join the others,” she said, though she didn’t look up at Cloud or Barret. She wasn’t even looking out at the town – she stared at the floor.

“I’ll go with you,” Barret replied, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Despite the large man’s tough exterior, he was truly a soft, kind-hearted man. “Catch all ‘em up on what Bugenhagen showed us.” He looked back at Cloud. “You comin’, Spikey?”

“In a minute,” Cloud answered. He gestured to the various shops with his shoulder. “Gotta check up on a few things.”

Barret nodded. “Don’t take too long. Like ya always do. Dilly-dallyin’ an’ shit.” He laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. Normally, Aerith would’ve laughed with him. Her eyes would’ve glimmered, and her giggle would’ve been like a song.

But she just kept silent, and her eyes stayed glued to the rocky terrain.

“Aerith,” Cloud breathed, reaching a hand out to her. He wasn’t sure why he did that, if he was going to hold her hand or what. But something within him told him to reach for her.

“I’m fine. I promise,” Aerith replied just a little too quickly for Cloud’s liking. But, instead of questioning her more, he let Barret lead her away from Cloud, towards the steps leading down through the buildings to the town square.

Cloud watched as they walked away. Part of him thought he should follow after, but maybe Aerith needed time to process everything they heard from Bugenhagen, Elder Hargo, and Elder Bugah about the Planet, the Lifestream, and the Cetra. It was a lot to take in; Cloud was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

Cloud knew Aerith already understood aspects about the Planet and its course. She had even said so herself – everyone died eventually.

And frankly, he was still confused why she even brought that up back in Midgar. And now they were bringing it up here, too.

Cloud hoped that when Aerith said that, she was referring to the people of Sector 7, and not…

He didn’t want to think about that.

He sighed as he headed into some of the shops around Cosmo Canyon, getting some new Materia, armor, and weapon mods for the team. He liked to take this time to himself away from the group to recuperate and process any and all new information they would have just received. He just found it easier to go off on his own, maybe with one or two other members of their team, and just process everything. And, it was useful time to stock up on things they were going to need for their continued journey.

He thought hard about it. Shinra was, quite literally, sucking up the life and soul of the Planet. The cycle the Ancients of growing nature and bringing abundance to the Planet was broken, with Shinra taking all the Spirit Energy that keeps the Planet alive.

And now, the Ancients can’t even rest peacefully – Shinra wasn’t only after using all of the Mako energy, but they were after The Promised Land.

And if what Bugenhagen said was true, then truly, the Promised Land was returning to the Lifestream after they died. So, Shinra was after something they couldn’t even reach.

They were rapidly draining what was left of the Spirit Energy in the world. And soon, it would all be gone, and the world would vanish.

And their goal of finding the Promised Land and having a world entirely run by Mako energy, which could never run out, was…basically unattainable. _It didn’t exist._

And then Sephiroth…he claimed he was an Ancient. And he was in search of the Promised Land, too. His reasons were, obviously…less _economical._ They were more…sinister.

To become the ruler of the entire Planet. To avenge his mother.

But, then there was talk about Jenova not actually being an Ancient, according to the Professor one of the elders was talking about. Jenova wasn’t an Ancient, but just some alien lifeforce that crashed into Gaia two thousand years ago. The Cetra were already on Gaia before Jenova.

So…going by that information, Sephiroth wasn’t even an Ancient, if his mother truly was Jenova. So, he couldn’t reach the Promised Land. But he believed he could…

It was all a huge mess. Cloud was getting a headache just thinking about it.

Once he got everything the team would need – new weapon mods, more Materia, and some healing items, he too, went down to the town square to the Cosmo Candle. Barret had taken a seat next to Tifa, Cait Sith and Yuffie were next to each other, Nanaki was crouched by the fire, and Aerith was seated by herself.

She still had her arms wrapped around herself, and her eyes were focused solely on the flames. Normally, she was bubbly and talkative, blabbering on and on about how the work they did for the day went well, and that this was some well-deserved rest. But now, she was completely silent. Cloud felt himself becoming concerned just looking at her.

Cloud was about to go sit next to Aerith to figure out what was wrong, when Barret spoke up, interrupting him in his tracks.

“Cosmo Canyon,” Barret mused, removing his sunglasses from his face, his deep brown eyes staring into the infinite flame. “This…is where AVALANCHE was started. I promised ‘em all that we’d come here together. To celebrate. Finn, Al, Nellie…Biggs, Wedge, Jessie…” He shook his head. “Now they’re all gone…died for the Planet. To _save_ it. Only to return to it in the end.”

He sighed, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “We all hate Shinra. Don’t need to say no more ‘bout that. But…will AVALANCHE…ever forgive me? I…I dunno. But…I know one thing. If there’s _anything_ I can do, to save the Planet, or the people livin’ on it…I’mma do it. I don’t care…justice, revenge, whateva’ the hell…I don’t care. Let ‘em decide for ‘emselves.” He punched the log. “I’mma do it! AVALANCHE’s gonna burn again! For Finn, Al, Nellie…Biggs, Wedge, Jessie…for Marlene! All o’ them!”

Tifa placed a hand on Barret’s shoulder. “To save the Planet. That’s AVALANCHE’s goal.”

“Damn straight,” Barret agreed. “An’ to avenge fo’ those hurt by that goddamn Shinra.” He rubbed the side of his nose with his first. “For all. This Planet’s bein’ sucked up dry. It’s dyin’. An’ people are dyin’ so Shinra can _keep_ the Planet dyin’. Ain’t nothin’ right ‘bout that.” He looked up at Cloud. “Those same assholes you worked for, merc. They’re the ones doin’ it.”

Cloud sighed and crossed his arms. “Believe me. I’m well-aware.”

“They don’t care ‘bout nothin’ but themselves. They’ll pay for everythin’ they’ve done.”

“They’ve got what’s comin’ to them,” Cloud said. He glanced over, and he spotted Tifa looking up at him, and then hastily turning away, as if trying to make it seem like she wasn’t looking at him. Cloud wanted to talk to Aerith, but quickly, he turned to see what was wrong with Tifa.

“Hey,” he said when he approached her.

“Hi,” Tifa replied, smiling, though it seemed strained. She turned and looked at the flames. The intense fire seemed to make her red eyes glow. She let out a long sigh. “Bonfires are funny, aren’t they?”

“What do you mean?” Cloud questioned, looking at the Cosmo Candle, trying to figure out what Tifa was referring to.

“Looking at the fire…something about it just…makes you remember all sorts of things.” She tilted her head; she looked like she was thinking deeply about something. Her eyebrows came to together, and the creases in her forehead became pronounced. “You know, five years ago…” She stopped in her tracks. And she looked like she instantly regretted speaking. She shook her head, still not looking at Cloud. “Uh…it’s nothing. Forget it.”

“What?” Cloud asked, as if he didn’t understand the meaning of “forget it”.

Tifa sighed. She wrapped her arms around herself and ducked her head, as if she was a turtle trying to hide in its shell. “It’s just…you’ve changed…a lot. From…before…” She sighed, slumping her shoulders. “It feels like you’re…going far away. You…you really _are_ you, right?”

Cloud blinked. “Of course I am,” he replied simply, not wanting to ask about the odd question. Why _wouldn’t_ he be himself? Was she referring to if he changed from when he was a teenager to now, after having spent years in SOLDIER? He’d done a lot of growing up, he supposed.

…Had he? He can’t quite remember.

Either way, he was still Cloud Strife, her childhood best friend. They just hadn’t seen each other in five years. He grew up during that time. They weren’t little kids anymore. But he was still Cloud Strife. 

Tifa nodded, though her unsureness came through in the shakiness of her voice. “R-right…”

Before Cloud could reply, Cait Sith let out a sigh. Cloud turned to the robotic cat. “I wonder how many years it’s been,” Cait Sith hummed. “Gosh, it brings back memories.”

“You’ve been here before?” Cloud questioned, clearly showing his confusion.

“Uh…y-yeah! Yeah! It’s very close to Gold Saucer!” Cait Sith exclaimed, seemingly anxious. “Robots need vacations, too, y’know!” He laughed before getting up and doing a dance on his Moogle, as if that was meant to distract Cloud from…whatever.

“Weirdo,” Cloud mumbled. He turned back to Aerith, but a yelp from Yuffie yet again distracted him. “What?” he asked, now getting a bit frustrated. Also, Yuffie’s excitement just made Cloud slightly annoyed anyway.

“Ya got new Materia? Gimme, gimme, gimme!” the ninja exclaimed, literally reaching out her hands, making a grabby motion at Cloud.

Cloud rolled his eyes. “You have plenty.” Especially considering the stock she stole from that guy back at Costa del Sol.

Yuffie groaned. “ _No!_ ” she whined. “I just wanna look! _Please_?!”

Cloud shook his head and he turned away, now finally getting to sit down next to Aerith, who looked like she was lost in thought, her green eyes glued to the flames. Her lips were parted, and she held her hands together in her lap, and it was honestly the quietest Cloud had ever seen her.

“Hey,” he said, taking a seat next to her.

Aerith glanced up at him and gave him a weak smile. “Heya,” she replied, then turning to look back at the flames.

“You okay?”

Aerith sighed, and her breath wasn’t smooth. It was as if she was having trouble breathing, or that she was about to cry. And the way she rubbed at her eye made Cloud believe that was the case.

“I’m…” she sighed. “I…” She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are,” Cloud replied bluntly.

Aerith closed her eyes, and a single tear dripped down her cheek. And then another. And another. She looked like she was trying to hold them back, but they just couldn’t help but escape. Her shoulders shook. That same feeling in Cloud’s chest happened again – the pain from seeing her cry. The flower girl that was always smiling and laughing, was crying right in front of him.

“Aerith,” Cloud breathed.

“I’m fine, Cloud. I p-promise,” Aerith said, quickly wiping at her eyes with her arm. “Everything’s all fine and dandy here! Nothing to worry about!”

“Aerith…” He glanced behind them and saw a lone pile of firewood, smoke still emitting, but no flame. Cloud grabbed Aerith’s wrist and pulled her up so they were both standing. “C’mon, let’s light our own campfire. No Beck’s Badasses to interrupt this time.”

Aerith sniffled, then giggled, a small smile appearing on her face as Cloud led her over to the vacant campfire. They sat down beside each other again, and Cloud used some fire Materia to relight the campfire. Aerith moved herself so she sat slightly closer to Cloud, and Cloud didn’t say anything; he allowed it. In fact, he had been _hoping_ Aerith would move to sit closer.

Her brief crying spell had ended, but she was still clearly upset or distressed about something. It was a rare sight to see, and Cloud felt it in him to want to help her.

“So…what’s up?” Cloud asked. “Everything okay?”

Aerith sighed. She rubbed at her eye again. “Just…thinking about everything.”

“Everything?”

“All we learned about. From…from the elders. And Bugenhagen. It’s…it’s...really interesting stuff. A lot to take in.”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed.

“But…I learned a lot. They…they taught us…many things,” Aerith continued. She folded her hands again. “About the Cetra…and the Promised Land.” She shook her head, and a frown formed on her face. “It’s all…so much.”

Cloud remained silent. The way her sentence trailed off let him know that her vocalized thoughts weren’t the end of it.

After a few seconds of silence, she continued. Her voice wavered. “I…I feel like…I’m…alone. I’m all alone, Cloud.”

Alone.

How could she…?

“But…I’m here for you,” he said, without even thinking about it.

Aerith looked up at him. Green eyes locked to Mako-blue. Cloud didn’t turn away. He didn’t even think about looking away. His eyes remained on hers, to let her know he wasn’t kidding – he meant exactly what he said.

“I…thank you,” Aerith breathed. She reached over and cupped Cloud’s cheek for a few seconds. Cloud leaned into her palm just as she pulled away. “I…I know you’re here for me. But…what I meant was…I’m…the only Cetra left.”

“Does that mean we can’t help?” Cloud questioned. He shook his head. “Look, whatever happens, Aerith, I’m here for you. I’m always here for you. Whatever is scaring you…whatever is freaking you out about this journey, I’m going to be there for you…through all of it.”

“Cloud-”

“I’m your bodyguard, right?” Cloud interjected. “Still haven’t gotten that date yet.”

Aerith giggled, though it was strained. “Y-yeah.”

“Aerith, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

Cloud sighed. “I…I don’t know what lies ahead. But…whatever it is, we’re…we’re together for it, okay? We’ll figure it out together.”

“Cloud, I…I…thank you,” Aerith said. She rested her head on Cloud’s shoulder. “Together. I like the sound of that.”

Cloud relaxed. “You aren’t alone, Aerith. Ever.”

Aerith smiled. “Thank you.”

And they stayed there, just like that, beside their own campfire, only moving when Nanaki began to speak.

But for that brief moment, they felt at peace – just by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! all comments are appreciated!!
> 
> ALSO! i posted a "hollow" lyrics analysis on youtube. it's 34 minutes (yikes) but i go in-depth with how the song is about post-OG Cloud and his feelings for Aerith. I would GREATLY, GREATLY appreciate it if ya'll would check it out. i spent, like, 3 weeks on it haha 
> 
> here is the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-DIS09Ia3Y&t=1s
> 
> and if, for whatever reason, the link doesn't work, just let me know and i'll post a google drive link in the comments. the video was briefly taken down because square enix copyright struck it, but it's public again. but i'm not sure if it's public in every country, so...yeah!
> 
> anyway, stay safe, wear your masks, use hand sanitizer, stay home if you're sick, and...yeah!  
> love you all <3


End file.
